Our secret
by Behindthecomputer
Summary: Austin and Ally have been best friends since they both made it big a couple years ago. Everybody is convinced there is something going on between them because of Austins reputation. What happens when Austin tries to help Ally loosen up a little bit and not take everything so seriously? I'm not very good at summaries. Better than it sounds. Rated m for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying out a new story! I hope you don't think the plot is too generic. Let me know what you think**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize**

Ally's POV

I sighed as I stood in line at the grocery store looking at another magazine with my face plastered on the front with the caption "America's sweetheart and the blond bad boy at it again".

Nobody ever seemed to get it. People always assume that just because I'm seen with Austin moon, which for the record is my best friend, we must be dating.

Me and Austin aren't like that and we never have been like that. I mean sure Austin is a flirt and sometimes he says inappropriate things but it's just our banter.

We're good together. I've never been this close with somebody in my whole life.

All the paparazzi care about it starting rumors and selling magazines.

I guess it's just one of the unexpected downfalls of being two of the top recording artists in the world.

I make it to the front of the line and unload my groceries for the cashier to ring up. When she finally looks up at me I see her eyes widen. I know that look.

"Oh my, you're ally dawson!" She says excitedly.

"Sure am" I laugh awkwardly. It's hard to know how to react in these situations. It seems unnatural for somebody you've never met before to have so much love for you. It's amazing thoufh. I wouldn't trade my fans. They got me where I am today.

"Can I get a picture with you? And an autograph? And can you call my mom? Oh, I'm sorry. You're shopping not working you probably just want to be left alone." She looks like she's scolding herself and I just want to hug her.

"No. No problem at all. Of course you can get a picture with me and an autograph. As for the mom thing though," I say with an awkward giggle "maybe I can just sign something for her too." I say trying to get out of having to call anybody's mother.

I quickly smile at the phone and autograph two pieces of paper before she looks up at me again.

"Is Austin moon a good kisser? He looks like he would be."

Oh that's awkward.

I wasn't sure how to react so I just laughed before saying "I wouldn't know".

Did I mention I'm such an awkward person especially when dealing with situations about sexual things.

"Sure" she says and winks.

I grab my bags and walk out the door.

When I get to my car I immediately pull out my phone and text Austin.

_Never guess what I just saw_

I hit send and started my brand new red car.

I hear my phone beep. When I get to a stop light I look down and smile.

**Hmm, would it have anything to do with how in love we are?**

He finds this amusing. He entertains the idea probably more than he should. But that's Austin and I love him.

I actually remember when we were at the beach and the paparazzi were following us, Austin thought the best way to handle that was to grab my butt and kiss my neck.

I'm sure you probably get what happened next. Front page news on every magazine printed.

He always wants to see how far he can take things.

I type a quick reply.

_Oh yes, moon. Seems as though I can't keep my hands off you lately_

I make it to my house and unload my groceries putting them away.

I pour myself a glass of wine and walk in the living room. I sit down on my couch and turn the tv on checking my phone again.

Austin.

**And who could blame you? **I read and chuckled

Me and Austin joke around about this a lot but it's getting to be serious. No guy will even come near me anymore because everybody thinks I'm Austins and not to mention most people are afraid of him. I have no idea why. He's a teddy bear.

_But seriously, what are we going to do about this?_

Austin texts back almost immediately.

**Not sure. Almost to your house**

So like Austin to just assume I'm at home on a Friday night. I mean I am but still.

I hear a knock at my door and get up to walk over never putting my wine glass down.

I open the door and see Austins charming yet aggravating grin on his face. He's wearing gray sweat pants and a black t shirt with his hat on backwards. He looks good tonight, but at the same time like that player all of America knows him to be. Especially with that grin.

"Hey Austin" I say wrapping my arms around his waist to hug him.

He kisses my cheek as a greeting and pulls back smiling.

"There are paparazzi hiding in your bushes"

I sigh. "Come in". In this neighborhood it's not abnormal to find them lurking around outside trying to get their pictures. This neighborhood is filled with celebrities and every time I have called the cops they are right back out there the next night. I don't even bother with it anymore.

I pull Austin inside by the arm and lean against the door bringing my glass to my lips. I hear Austin chuckle and open my eyes to look at him.

"Why are you laughing about this Austin, it's not funny." I give him my best glare.

"Come on als lighten up. Besides is it really the worst thing for people for think you're dating me?" He says with humor still in his eyes.

I sigh walking over to the couch and taking a seat in the spot I was seated before I got up to answer the door. Austin sits down right beside me. So close our arms are touching. He doesn't really understand personal space.

"It's not that it's a bad thing for people to think I'm dating you, you're my best friend and I love you. But it's just not true and other people don't know that. Do you know how long it's been since I've had a date? I don't either and no guy will ask me because they think I'm yours and I'm not and I just really need sex." I finish taking a deep breath. My eyes widen as I realized what I just ranted to my best friend.

I look up at him and see his eye brows raised and a smirk on his face. His eyes are amused and I feel my cheeks redden.

"Are you sexually frustrated ally?" He teases.

I roll my eyes. "Shut it moon."

"Als come on it's easy if you need release touch yourself. Easy. Problem solved." He says.

I sigh. "Just so you know. I don't mean I want to sleep with a random stranger. I don't do that. I just want a relationship where I can kiss and hug and..." I trail of thinking of the right way to end my sentence.

"Fuck?" Austin finishes for me.

I nod my head. "Well yeah. I wouldn't use those words but yes." I say.

"And as for the other thing," I start "I don't do... That." I say looking down at the wine in my glass.

Austin turns to face me "what?" He says like he isn't quite understanding.

"You know, I just never have. Not everybody does that you know?" I say feeling the flush return to my face. I'm not good at these kinds of conversations and I especially don't want to be having them with my best friend.

"Als you have no idea what you're missing. It's like...it's like you have the ability to control when or how it happens. You need to at least try it." He says like he's really passionate with what he's saying. I internally roll my eyes.

"I don't think it's for me Austin." I say taking a sip of my wine.

"Okay how about this. I'm going to help you learn how to not be so... Ally... About everything." He says and I scoff.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask offended.

He shakes his head. "I don't mean it in a bad way als. You know you have the tendency to be a little awkward sometimes but sex and pleasure shouldn't be awkward. It's natural. You need to relax about things and I'm going to help you do it." He says with a grin "besides who better to do it than me?" He finishes.

"And what makes you think I'm willing to accept help?" I say stubbornly. I mean it's kind of mean to assume I would just be open about this.

"Just go with the flow ally. I won't make you do anything too bad. I just want to help you." He says "please" he adds his puppy dog eyes and I melt.

"Fine but I get say in this too." I say. Before I realize something. "Wait what exactly does this mean?" I never asked this and I don't really know what he has in store for me.

"Lesson number one," he starts and I see a mischievous grin light his face. "Self pleasure is important in being sexually confident. Go in the bedroom right now and try touching yourself." My eyes widen.

I shake my head vigorously. "No way Austin, not going to happen." I say defiantly.

He rolls his eyes at me. "Just do it ally. The only thing I'm asking for is for you to try it. Don't make me use the puppy dog eyes. You know I'll do it." He says smiling at me and lightening the mood.

I sigh. "Fine." I say and stand up chugging down the rest of my glass. "But I'm not happy about this." I shout as I'm walking away towards my bedroom.

Oh what have I gotten myself into

**R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I've also been working on another story but it shouldn't happen again. If all goes well I should be posting about twice a week. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize**

Third person

Ally walks inside the bedroom and awkwardly sits down on the bed not quite sure where to start.

It's not that she's a prude it's just that she knows Austins on the other side of the door and knows exactly what's going on in there.

Ally gets under the covers and let's out a sigh before lightly touching herself through the fabric of her shorts.

It doesn't feel bad but it isn't enough so she moves her shorts and underwear to the side and brushes against her folds.

It's not really doing it either.

She stands up and adjusts her clothing before walking out and seeing Austins smiling face.

"Wow als that was fast" he says eyebrows raising.

"It didn't really happen" ally awkwardly mutters standing up to pour herself more wine.

Austin stands up and follows her grabbing a glass from the cabinet to pour some wine for himself too.

"What do you mean it didn't happen?" He finally questions.

"Oh you heard that. Well what I said it didn't happen." Ally says with a shrug.

"What happened then?" He asks taking a sip of the red wine he just poured.

"Well I tried it and failed. Do you want me to draw you a picture?" She says sarcastically.

"Actually I really wouldn't mind that" Austin says with a smirk on his face. Ally smacks his arm.

"I think you're thinking too much als you just have to relax. It's okay though well come back to that. Work our way there. As for tomorrow your next task is to find something sexy and wear it. I'm taking you dancing." He says with a big smile.

Austin loved dancing. Ally not so much and it really wasn't like her to go out dressed in skimpy clothing that leaves little to the imagination. She also would be lying if she said that going out so publicly dressed like that with the person who happens to be the center of all the rumors didn't make her nervous.

"I don't know Austin. That's really going to lead people to believe we're something more than we are." Ally says playing with her fingers.

"That's exactly why we're doing this. You need to loosen up. Not let the fear of rumors stop you from having fun." Austin starts "play into it a little bit. Give people something to talk about." He finishes and flashes ally one of his charming smiles.

"So my goal here is to make people believe we're into each other?" Ally questions and Austin rolls his eyes.

He really doesn't like how much pressure ally puts on herself to do everything by the book. He just wants her to have a little fun. "The goal is to get you to not worry. Let whatever happens happen don't spend your time wondering if you're doing something right just have fun with me and don't think too much." Austin finishes.

Ally looks at him like she doesn't really understand but still nods. "Okay I'll try it Austin."

He smiles "now let's go find you something sexy that shows off this hot body of yours." He says running his eyes down her body. Ally catches his obvious stare but says nothing. Instead walking into the bedroom and opening her closet.

Austin glances at the clothes. "What are you a nun?" Ally rolls her eyes at his obvious attempt at an insult. She wasn't like the girls he slept with.

"Go to the back of the closet. I get sent dresses from designers all the time that I don't wear. I just put them in the back of the closet." One of the obvious perks of being a celebrity.

Austin goes to the back and pulls out three dresses. Two of them look like they only time you would see them is at a strip club and one of them ally actually kind of likes. It's white and lacey and shows just the right amount of skin.

Austin looks them over. He knows none of these dresses ally would wear on a regular basis but also knows two of these dresses aren't her at all. So he goes with the third. He holds up the dress. "Go with this one. Sexy yet still ally." He says with a smile.

It's the dress ally liked so she was happy with his choice.

As ally is taking a sip of her wine she hears Austins phone start ringing. She rolls her eyes because she knows the only person calling him this late at night would either be her or Chloe and it's not her.

Chloe is Austins one night stand that's not a one night stand. The girl that Austin goes to when he wants sex and she never refuses. Mostly because she thinks Austin will realize one day that he's madly in love with her or something. She's wrong. That's just not Austins style. She doesn't like ally.

"Hello" Austin says picking up the phone. Ally starts sipping at her wine and playing with the dress in front of her absentmindedly.

"I'm at ally's. No nothing's going on. Sure I'll be there soon." Austin hangs up the phone and looks at ally who has her eyebrows raised.

"Chloe" Austin says and ally nods her head.

"I can't believe you're still sleeping with her. I'll never understand guys." Ally says.

"I sleep with her because well she lets me." Austin shrugs.

"You're such a great guy." Ally comments sarcastically.

In a way ally kind of felt bad for Chloe even if she thinks she's a stuck up blonde bitch. She knows she thinks Austin loves her but Austins just not boyfriend type of guy.

"She knows what I want out of our... Arrangement. I'm not leading her on." Austin says in defense.

"Okay we'll have fun I guess?" Ally really wasn't sure what to say as they were talking about a sexual relationship and as she mentioned she gets awkward.

"You're so weird." Austin says laughing.

Austin stands up and pulls ally up with him lightly by the arm. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her tight "I'll see you tomorrow? Seven?" He says into her hair. Ally is the one girl that Austin can honestly say he loves. Besides his mother of course.

Ally wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him back. "Yeah yeah." She says jokingly. Austin slaps her butt and pulls away. She smacks his arm. "Hands to yourself moon" she glares.

"Oh ally it's just too hard to keep my hands off of you" he says jokingly.

Ally pushes him out the door. "Bye Austin." Aly says sternly.

Austin walks to his car getting an idea. He gets a smirk on his face before he turns around and yells "I hope I didn't hurt your back. Maybe the shower isn't the best place for us to do that." He adds a wink.

Ally's eyes go wide knowing her neighbors heard his lie.

She shuts the door and goes to her bedroom.

...

Ally wakes up to the sound of knocking at her door so she pulls herself out of bed and answers it.

Trish. Ally's manager. Also Austins. That's how they met years ago.

"Did I wake you?" Trish asks faking sympathy. Trish is loud and gets what she wants and ally wouldn't have her any other way.

"Come in" ally says.

Trish takes a seat on ally's couch and ally walks out to turn on a pot of coffee.

"You want some?" Ally yells.

"Of that nasty stuff? No thanks." All rolls her eyes walking into the living room.

"Read something interesting today." Trish says grabbing ally's attention.

"What would that be?"

"That Austin was here last night and you two were" she air quotes "getting dirty in the shower"

Ally sighs. Austin just loves to make people wonder. She really questions the fun in it.

"That was Austins attempt at a joke." Ally says.

"A joke? Right." Trish says not believe ing her. See Trish thinks Austin and ally are meant to be together and that Austin will just grow out of his womanizing ways for ally. Ally thinks this idea is unlikely knowing Austin.

"It was really" ally defends.

"If you say so." Trish looks at her with an I-don't-believe-you stare.

Ally sighs walking back to the kitchen to finish the coffee.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Trish asks walking out into the kitchen.

Ally turns. "I'm going dancing with Austin tonight" She says.

"Don't you hate dancing?" Trish eyebrows raise.

"Yes and I'm trying to get out of my comfort zone a little bit." Ally says.

"Are you almost finished with that song for the concert tomorrow?" Trish asks. Ally completely forgot about that.

"Yeah almost finished" ally's not a good liar.

"You didn't even start did you?" Trish asks.

Ally sighs. "No but I promise I'll have it done before tomorrow night. Don't worry."

"Okay I hope so" Trish says grabbing her sunglasses. "I'm going to go call me when you finish that song" she makes her way towards the door.

"Okay I will" ally says opening the door for Trish to leave and closing it behind her once she's outside it.

Ally sits back down on her couch and wonders how the night is going to go.

**R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been so busy lately and I know this is short but the next one will be longer. I wrote this pretty fast but I hope you like it**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize**

Ally sighs looking down at herself and the outfit she was wearing tonight.

She had to admit she thought she looked hot but at the same time she couldn't help the feeling of nervousness that racked her body at the thought of their night in the town being front page news in the morning.

Ally loved Austin trusted him of course but sometimes he had the tendency to be a little reckless and not worry about long term effects of his actions.

Ally did know however that Austin was the only person that could possibly succeed in getting her to loosen up.

Hearing the knock at the door ally takes one last look in the mirror at her loose curls dark make up and short white lace dress.

She runs her hands down her stomach smoothing out the fabric before heading to the other room to answer the door.

Austin stands looking down at his phone as ally opens up the door.

He finally looks up his eyes going wide. "Woah"

Ally just stands awkwardly as Austin runs his eyes up and down her body before landing on her eyes. "What have you done with my best friend?" His voice was dripping with disbelief.

Ally couldn't blame him she didn't even recognize herself at this point.

Ally was unsure at first of the dressing sexier thing because she didn't want to change who she was but looking at herself in the mirror earlier she realized she wasn't a different ally. No this was the same girl who comes home and puts on her sweats and glasses to read it's just a sexier version of herself that she actually didn't mind seeing looking back at her.

She felt confident.

Ally smiled at Austin "what do you think?"

Austin looked up and down one time muttering "you look hot"

Ally giggles "well thank you. Ready?"

Austin meets her eyes again before realizing the question she asked "oh yeah let's go"

Austin reaches down and grabs ally's hand dragging her behind him to the car.

Austin opens ally's door helping her in not wanting her to fall in her very high heels and then walks around the car to get in the drivers side.

They were riding in uncomfortable silence for awhile before ally asked the question she had to know.

"How was chloe?" The edge to her voice was unintentional.

Austin looks over "you don't really care so why are you asking?"

Ally cares because she wishes Austin would end this game for himself and Chloe.

Ally could see it was only going to end badly.

Ally shrugs "conversation"

Austin looks at her again eyebrows raising "uh huh" he says skeptically.

"Well she's fine I guess I don't really know we don't do much talking when I visit and then I leave. Last night was weird though" ally now looks over urging him to continue.

"Well she sat me down on the couch and when I tried to- you know- she said lets cuddle." Austin doesn't do cuddling. "It was strange for her usually she's throwing herself at me."

"Well what did you do?"

"I told her that things like this were never going to be me. I had to let her know if a relationship was what she wanted she should probably not get her hopes up about me and find somebody else." Austin knew this sounded mean to say to somebody but he didn't want to give her false hope. He's given her plenty of opportunities to back out. She calls him.

"Is that what she wants?" Ally knew the situation hurt Austin too.

He looks back over meeting ally's eyes "she said she'll get me to change my mind."

Ally rubs Austins arm. The thing about Austin was girls knew his reputation but still every single one thinks they're going to be the ones to change his ways.

Chloe was not a nice person at all bossed people around thought she was above most people and honestly ally thinks wants the fame Austin has but at some point you have to move on.

"Besides" Austin looks over again "there's no need to be jealous. You'll always be the number one girl in my life. Well besides my mom."

"I'm not jealous" ally scoffed.

"We're here. Avoid the cameras act like they don't even exist have fun with me." Austin says pulling into a parking lot.

Ally takes a deep breath. She's nervous Austin knows she's nervous so he reaches down grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers giving her hand a light squeeze heading into the building.

Even though ally loves making music she will never get used to the constant flashing in her eyes from cameras every time she goes out in public.

Austin is the opposite. Loves the attention. He is just that kind of person.

Austin protectively wraps his arm around ally and leads her inside the door.

The music hits them immediately.

The best part about coming to a place like this is nobody really cares who you are or screams inappropriate questions at you.

"What do you want to drink?" Austin says leaning his head down to ally's ear and talking slightly louder than he normally would.

"Something strong" ally says back in Austins ear.

Austin nods his head and grabs ally's hand again pulling her towards the bar.

Ally looked around and couldn't help noticing the smell of alcohol mixed with sex in the air.

Not literally of course but looking around seeing all of the people trying to find who they were going to leave with that night and some grinding and dancing provocatively on the dance floor that's the best word ally could find for the vibe.

Austin sits a glass in ally's hand and she takes a sip still observing not quite out of her shell yet.

Austin notices and takes a long drink of his drink and setting down his and ally's dragging her to the dance floor.

Ally looks up at him with wide eyes almost like a baby deer and Austin chuckles.

Austin leans his head down to her ear once again "you look so scared loosen up" he pulls his head back slightly.

Ally grabs his head pulling it back to talk in his ear "I can't dance" she lets him go.

Austin says nothing instead placing his hands on her hips and moving her slightly to the beat of the sensual music.

She still feels tense "relax" Austin says swaying her hips and moving in slightly so he's pressing his body up against hers.

Ally closes her eyes trying to take her mind off of her constant overthinking. Instead letting her body take control and just feeling the music she moves on her own.

Austin smiles triumphantly.

He puts his head down slightly breathing hot air into her ear and she can't help the shiver that goes through her body.

Ally unwittingly leans into his head seeking out more contact.

The moment was suddenly getting more intense than it originally was as Austins pushes his hips into ally moving to the music and in turn making her move more too.

Ally reaches her hand up slightly putting her hand in Austins hair tugging slightly at the sexual tension running through her body for her best friend.

She never thought about it before now but Austins body always seemed to fit hers perfectly and that's exactly what it felt like right now.

All of the energy that Austin was releasing through his movements ally was putting the same intensity into it.

Ally turns around still holding her hand in Austins hair and pushing her backside into his pelvis.

Austin bites his lip and feels himself starting to harden. He has always told ally how delicious her ass looked in tight clothing so having it pressed into his pelvis rubbing against his hardening member was almost too much.

He lets out a big gust of air and pulls her tighter against him.

He wasn't drunk not from alcohol he was drunk on the smell of his best friend and the need to taste her.

He couldn't think straight he moves his hand sliding it down the front of her thigh and moving it slightly to the inside.

Ally lets her head fall back at the sensation resting it on Austins chest. She really wasn't thinking straight or she would have to put a stop to this. She knows somewhere inside of her that this is her best friend and it will only make things messy but she just doesn't care as she feels him move his hand higher up her thigh.

He runs his hand up slowly finally getting to the fabric of her panties and lightly pulling at the elastic and letting it snap back into place.

Ally lets out a yelp at the sudden sting and Austin chuckles into her ear.

Suddenly relentlessly he cups her through her underwear.

Ally gasps and tightens her hands hold on his hair.

He slightly puts pressure before taking his hand away completely and turning ally suddenly.

She was now face to face with her best friend and staring each other in the eye. Both knowing what they wanted to happen but not sure if they should act on it. They weren't even aware they were in public anymore too entranced in the other to take in their surroundings.

Ally could see the hunger in Austins eyes. The debating he was having with himself over the next move he was going to make. Before she knew what was happening Austins lips were pressed firmly to hers and he was kissing her hungrily.

**R&amp;R (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is short and I know this has taken awhile but my dad was having health problems and I just didn't have time to write I'm so sorry. Let me know what you think. Thank you for your reviews I love knowing what everybody's favorite part of the story is.**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize**

Ally stops dancing and kisses back just as hungrily as Austin was kissing her. She feels this tingling sensation running through her body that kept telling her this was right, this was where she was meant to be.

Her body was tangled up in his and at this moment neither one of them cared that they shouldn't be doing this.

Austin slowly reaches his hands down squeezing ally's ass and in turn pushing her closer to his body. She feels the bulge poking at her stomach and gasps into his mouth rubbing herself against his leg seeking out some friction.

Suddenly the song ends and they pull their mouths apart reluctantly. Ally could still see the look of lust in Austins eyes as he just stared at her breathing heavily and lips slightly swollen from their relentless kissing.

Ally was sure hers looked the same.

Suddenly realization flashes through her as she regains her senses. She just made out with Austin moon her best friend in public.

She couldn't believe that she fell for his charm his seduction. He was really good at what he does. Has a lot of practice under his belt. But ally wasn't about to let herself be another one of his booty calls on a Friday night.

Instead of saying anything ally turns around and walks to the table she sat her drink on and takes a seat trying to calm her body down.

Nothing about what just happened could be forgotten on either side. They knew what the other tasted like now and craved it the second their lips parted.

Austin knew ally would be upset with him for letting what just happened happen so he had to make it better. He decided he would lie. Make it seem like it was part of the lesson he was teaching her.

He places a smirk on his face and walks over to the table ally was seated at. She doesn't look up wanting to avoid the situation as long as possible. She knew even looking at him would make her panties even wetter.

Austin places his finger under her chin from across the table and pulls her head up forcing her to look at him. "You passed" he yelled.

Ally looks quizzically at him "what are you talking about?"

He smiles at her again "the point was to be bad in public without worrying. You passed" he stated again taking a drink.

Ally thinks for a minute. This was just a test? She was both relieved and insulted that it hadn't been real. It felt pretty real to her. "You kissed me to test me?" She says slowly.

Austin nods "and you passed. You're loosening up. Just need the Austin moon charm to help you out." He adds with a wink.

Ally wasn't sure why she was disappointed. She wanted Austin to have felt what she felt when she kissed him. The desire coursing through her body the moment his lips landed on hers.

Ally smiled awkwardly.

She really wasn't sure what to say or how to control her need to feel him against her again.

Instead of trying to control herself all night dancing on her best friend getting wasted and losing her ability to control her actions she took the easy way out. "Can we leave"

Austin looked surprised by her sudden question. He really felt like a bad friend. His goal was to show ally that being impetuous wasn't a bad thing but he just had to kiss her.

His hormones always get him into trouble and with ally in the mix he should have known that he would try something. I mean look at her.

He would never be good enough for her. She deserved somebody who would give her the world not just the best fuck of her life.

Austin sighed setting his drink down on the table "okay let's go" baby steps.

He stood up taking her hand and pulled her closer to the door. He was always so controlling ally thought with an eye roll.

If ally was being honest with herself she loved Austins controlling nature. It was almost sexy. The way he could just talk with such confidence and make her do whatever he wanted with just a pout of his lip both turned her on and unnerved her.

They walked outside hand in hand and as soon as the lights started flashing outside the known celebrity hang out Austin shielded ally protectively but ally could still hear the questions she was bombarded with.

_"Austin is it true you and ally are eloping?"_

_"Austin why do you want to break her heart next?"_

_"Ally you're too good for him"_

_"What's it like being known as Austins next mistake?"_

Ally tried her best to shut out the awful questions and focus on getting to the car with austin.

She kind of felt bad in a way. She was a celebrity so she had to deal with paparazzi but nothing like this.

The things they were saying about Austin was making her sick.

She tightened her hold on his waist and looked up at his face causing him to look down and meet her eyes. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. She could see the guilt he felt for putting her in this situation.

Ally knew Austin better than he even knew himself sometimes. She knew that no matter how confident he was the pressure to please was still there.

He might be considered the "bad boy" but to ally he was sweet caring Austin her best friend. Even though there was a side to his personality that was more domineering and sexy than sweet he still protects her at any chance.

As they came to a stop in front of ally's house before either had a chance to open the door ally turned towards Austin. She knew what needed to be said even if he wouldn't bring it up.

"Austin" ally said quietly.

Austin turned his head in ally's direction before she placed one hand on his cheek rubbing over the stubbly skin with the pad of her thumb.

"Never let what any of them say get to you" he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"They don't know the Austin I know and they don't have any right to say I deserve better. Whoever ends up with you is going to be the luckiest girl in the world." She whispered the last part.

Austin opened his eyes and locked them with hers. His gaze was loving yet intense. Which made her feel at ease but still vulnerable. Ally slowed her thumb that was now right beside his lips.

They didn't say anything they didn't need to. They had this relationship that went beyond words and she knew that what she said meant something to him. Even though Austin had women throwing themselves at him he didn't have love. That was what ally was for him. He spent so many years building these walls up because he didn't want people to know the real him but with her they would tumble down and he was just Austin not 'Austin moon superstar'.

He pulled ally's hand away from his cheek and kissed her fingers before opening the door and sliding out stopping to wait for ally to get out too.

"Are you going to Chloe's tonight or do you want to come watch some movies with me and just have fun like we used to?"

Ally could see the smile on Austin's face out of the corner of her eye. "I'm never too busy for you alls"

**R&amp;R**


End file.
